One Light In The Darkness
by loneknight1012
Summary: After his defeat at the valley of the end, and a betrayal that shatters his world Naruto can no longer just laugh things off.  Naruto is lost in the darkness, Follow him as he tries to find his one light in the darkness.  naru/ino, changed somethings.
1. Chapter 1

**One Light In The Darkness: Dusk**

**Chapter 1**

Legal:

I dont own Naurto. (sigh) Masashi Kishimoto does. for the moment...

The thunder of water crashing to the bottom of the valley was deafening. Though the scene under normal circumstance would have been beautiful, the statues of Madara and Hashirama , the two founders, overlooking the great waterfall. Today, however, was a different story Two young men squared off against one another. One hoping to bring the other back from the brink of darkness, the other looking for nothing more to cut all bonds. And let darkness consume him.

"Sasuke!" the blonde boy yelled. " What the hell are you doing? Come back with me to the village."

"This is where we part company, Naruto. I have nothing but my ambitions left to me. Leave now. There is nothing left to talk about. I have made my choice. I choose darkness." The raven haired boy known as Sasuke replied.

A deep-throated growl escaped from Naruto's throat. He jumped the chasm between them, and landed on his teammate. " You would leave all your friends behind for you ambition!" said Naruto as he lifted his friend up by his collar. "You would leave behind the love of the villagers, the bonds you've made... you would even leave behind the love of Sakura-chan and Ino?" whispered Naruto.

Sasuke grinned. " Those mean nothing to me. Bonds are only a weakness that must be purged." Sasuke scowled as he thought more on what Naruto had just said. "There is no room for love with ambition. Only through power can achieve what I want, and I can't get that power in Konoha" Sasuke started to raise himself with Naruto still on him. He grabbed Naruto's arm, and squeezed, making the blonde grimace at the grip.

"I wasn't going to fight you, Naruto, but now I think about it, you would be a good bench mark for how much stronger I've already become." Sasuke said with a wicked grin on his face.

Naruto struggled against the grip, but couldn't break it. Sasuke cocked his arm back and delivered a devastating open palm strike to Naruto's chest. Naruto coughed up blood as he shot back over the edge of the statue they were both on, and down into the depths below the waterfall. Naruto resurfaced a few feet down the river. Sasuke jumped off the statue as Naruto dragged himself out of the rapids.

"Sasuke I don't want to do this, just come back, there's no need for us to fight like this," Naruto tried to reason. It fell on deaf ears. He threw a brace of kunai at Sasuke in hopes of dissuading him from fighting. Sasuke easily dodged the kunai and ran through hand signs as he continued to run at Naruto. Naruto summoned a shadow clone, and started his response, a rasengan. The two teens ran at each other, their jutsus clashing. Battling for dominance, neither gave an inch. Finally the two moves negated each other, blowing the users back on the river. Sasuke was the first to recover from the backlash. Pulling himself out of the river, Naruto looked at the person he once considered his brother in all but blood. '_Is this what you want Sasuke? Is your ambition so powerful, so overwhelming that you would kill your own teammate as if he was nothing too you but a stepping stone?' _thought Naruto as he pulled himself to the water top.

"Come, Dobe, prove to me the worth of your words." said Sasuke, his red Sharingan spinning. Naruto sighed to himself. "Looks like I have no choice." The two friends charged into battle again.

**Back in kanaho**

A mop of pink hair could be seen heading to the eastern gate. The young girl with cherry hair shifted her loaded pack. Her eyes searching from side to side looking for any that might impede her from doing her part. She was moments from leaving out the gate when someone called her name.

"Sakura?" a blonde haired girl asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you want Ino-pig? Can't you see that I'm busy!" the rosette spat.

"Wow, easy, forehead. Don't want you to blow a gasket." replied Ino. "I was just walking by when I saw you. I was just wondering why you had your backpack, and why you weren't at the north gate waiting for the retrieval team to return. I was just heading there myself to wait."

Sakura's smiled faded to a frown. Last night's conversation with Sasuke replayed through her mind.

_Flash back_

_Sakura came across Sasuke after her "date" with Naruto. The thought that she had to stoop so low as to go out with the loud mouth to explain things to him was nauseating. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" shrieked the rosette. "What are you doing out here this late? You should be home resting. You just got out of the hospital."_

_"Saskue-kun... why do you have your back pack?" she asked, concerned._

_"What do you want, Sakura?" the raven haired boy asked in a monotone. _

_"Y-you're L-leaving aren't you?" Sakura stuttered._

_"Go home, Sakura. Forget what you've seen. Live a happy life." was his only reply._

_"How can I just walk away from you now? How can I turn my back on my heart, and pretend to live? I love you, Sasuke. If you're going to leave, take me with you. I couldn't live without you in my life.." Sakura began to weep openly. " I love you so much, I'll do whatever I can to help you with your ambition... your goals."_

_Sasuke disappeared from Sakura's vision, and appeared behind her. Sasuke made to knock her out when he stopped. A memory of something his brother said to him played through his mind. He grinned. " You know what Sakura, you're right. I could use you. This is what you're going to do, and if you pull it off I'll take you with me."_

_Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe it. Her Sasuke-kun needed her help. She would carry out his task, and anyone who gets in her way be damned._

_Sasuke leaned in closer to her. His breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck. "Okay, Sakura, this is what I want you to do..."_

_End flashback_

Sakura glared at her friend . "I have to go now, Ino. I have my own mission to complete. "

Ino looked at her rival for a moment. "Where's the rest of your team, Sakura? Tsunade-sama wouldn't just send you out solo. We're only rookies. You've been acting strange. Sakura what are you up to? You aren't thinking of trying to bring Sasuke-kun back, are you? Wait for the retrieval team to br.."

Ino never got to finish. A vortex of cherry blossoms started to encircle her. "You were always quick to catch on to things, Ino." came the disembodied voice of Sakura. "You're right. Of course I am going after Sasuke-kun, but not to bring him back. I'm leaving with him. He said he'd take me with him. All I have to do is help him unlock more power." That was the last thing that Ino heard as her world turned black. Sakura laid her long time friend on the ground and started to the gate again. Sakura, breathing hard, turned one more time to her friend. "That genjutsu took a lot out of me. I hope I make it in time. Goodbye Ino... I won our little rivalry." With that Sakura disappeared into the forest.

The eternal chunins Izumo and Kotetsu, returning from their break, noticed someone lying in the middle of the road. Racing up to the person, they noticed it was the young Yamanaka heiress. Izumo reached into his hip pouch. He pulled out a small vial of smelling salts. Wafting it under Ino's nose received an immediate response.

"SAKURA!" bellowed Ino. Immediately taking in her surroundings, she realized that her pink-haired friend was nowhere in sight. The two in charge of gate security asked her why she was lying in the middle of the road. Retelling what she could remember from the past few minutes, the two chunins looked at each other and uttered one word in unison.

"Fuck!"

"I told you taking a break without relief was a bad idea," Izumo complained.

"This isn't the time for this. Our asses are grass, and Tsunade is the lawn mower. We need to track her down before she gets too far. Ino-san, I need you to report this to the Hokage while me and numb nuts track down Sakura-san." was Kotetsu's reply.

"Hai" was the blondes reply before disappearing to report that her best friend and rival had gone A.W.O.L.

Arriving at the Hokage tower, Ino rushed to the Hokage's office. Knocking on the door, she waited for a reply. She did not have to wait long. (I think you should take out these 2 sentences because they slow the action down and don't add much)

"Damn it, Shizune, I told you I didn't want to be disturbed until the recover team returns." came the curt answer to her knock.

Mustering her courage, Ino opened the door into the office. "No, Hokage-sama, I'm not Shizune. I come to inform you that Sakura as left the village, and gone after Sasuke-kun." A few moments ticked by. Ino counted backwards from 5 ending at 1when all hell broke loose.

"That goddamn fool of a girl!" bellowed the blonde leader. "Going after a traitor like that. Smartest girl in her class my ass!" After several minutes of the Hokage raging, she calmed down enough to issue orders.

"Genin Ino I have orders for you!" said Tsunade, going into full Hokage mode. Ino snapped to attention. "You are ordered to retrieve our wayward kunoichi Sakura." Tsunade paused briefly. " You are to find Hinata Hyuga, and proceed with your mission. You are authorized to use anything you deem necessary short of lethal force in this retrieval. Do you understand these orders?"

"Hai! Hokage -sama."

" Good. You are dismissed!"

With her orders in hand, Ino left to find Hinata. Tsunade turned to look out the window overlooking her village. _'Just what the hell are you thinking, Sakura.'_ Reaching down she picked up her sake cup, and was about to take a sip when the cup suddenly chipped. _'Nothing good can come from this. Whether they bring him back or not, something is going to give... I just hope it's not Naruto' _

"SHIZUNE!" bellowed the Hokage. Moments later her apprentice stumbled into the room.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" was her winded reply.

"Get me mobile medical teams 1, 3, and 5. I have work for them to do," was her response, not once taking her gaze from the village.

"At once, Hokage-sama."

The ringing in Naruto's ears was deafening, his senses disoriented. He wanted to vomit, lay down, and let the feeling pass, but he couldn't. He had his 'brother' to pull back from the edge. He couldn't rest from his labors yet. Still much to do. Naruto suddenly found it very hard to breathe. Opening his eyes he found himself face to face with Sasuske, with the curse mark active. Two fully matured Sharingan eye. Naruto had just enough time to jerk his left arm out and deflect a chidori. Naruto screamed in pain and the move struck home. His breath was only coming in short ragged breaths. His 'brothers' arm struck clean through him.

"Hmmm, seems you manage to save yourself from a fatal blow. Little matter, you'll soon be dead anyways." Sasuke smirked. "Guess I didn't need her help after all."

That statement got Naruto's attention for a brief moment. Sasuke withdrew his arm causing Naruto to scream out again_. ' Damn it why am I so weak? Is the end of my resolve? Am I nothing but talk ? NO! It can't end like this! I won't let him have you! I just need more power. Enough to make him see reason. Enough to keep my promise.' _

**"I refuse to end like this. I, the greatest buji in history, will not be done in with a boy with a hickey." roared the Kyubi, forcing his chakra through the seal.**

Naruto screamed as the vile red chakra formed a cloak over him. Naurto lashed out at Sasuke, smashing his face in, and sending him bouncing over the lake. Naruto took on the shape of a fox, crouching down on all fours before speeding off after the young Uchiha.

Tree speed by the two kunichis as they pursued there wayward friend. The event that lead up to this chase were replaying in the Blonde girls head. _'what's up with forehead? she was acting strange. almost like she was hiding something.' _Ino was pulled out of her thoughts as Hinata pulled her to a stop. Her fellow heiress Kekkei Genkai flared.

"What is it Hinata?" Ino asked

"Traps" came the reply. "There Konaho in make from what I can see."

"Why would the retrieval team lay traps? that doesn't make sense." Ino replied thinking about it more. They wouldn't. there's no reason for it. Would Sakura?... no why would she."

"T..there pattern a maneuver" stuttered Hinata.

Ino's eyes widen. The pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place. Sakura was trying to help Sasuke leave. And she planned to go with him. 'Damn it forehead. what do you think you'll get by helping him. This path only leads to your end. your career as a ninja or your life.

" We need to hurry Hinata. Find us the fastest Path through the traps."

"Hai " was all that was said as they once again took to the trees

They came upon a clearing in the woods shortly after clearing the traps left to delay them. slowly entering the clearing there senses on full alert noticed a huge battle had take place there. " Do you see anything Hinata?" Ino whispered.

"N..no. Nnothing... waiting over near that tree. its Choji!" said Hinata already heading to the tree.

"Choji! what the hell happened here? where's everyone else?" Ino asked frantic.

Choji slowly opened his eyes. blinking he tried to focus on who was in front of him. I.. is that you? what are yo...u doing here.. first Sakura now you?" came his weak response.

"Choji are you all right? You saw Sakura which way did she go?" asked Ino.

"Ano Choji-san chara coils are s..shutting down. what did you do?" Hinata asked her Byakugan active

"Never mind that. you have to continue on. I'll catch up when I can. " Said choji as he once again passed out.

Choji? CHOJI! wake up or I'll beat you myself." cried Ino shaking her large team mate.

"Ano. Ino-san we have to continue or we'll lose her trail" Said Hinata meekly. "we'll set of flares for all those who will come later. But we dare not tarry her to much longer."

Ino spun around to face the girl fire burning in her eyes. " You would have me just leave him her alone? to Die alone? what the hell kinds of teammate do you think I am Hinata."

"A good one Ino-san. But Choji-san made the choice to stay behind so that the others could proceed. Do not let his choice nor sacrifice be in vain. We must continue, and stop those two from leaving the village." spoke Hinata threw veiled eyes.

Taking in her companions' word Ino visible relaxed." I guess your right Hinata we have a mission to complete, and there isn't much we can do her for him. Let's set of the emergency flare, and be on our way."

The girls made Choji as comfortable as possible, set of the green flare to single any passing medical ninjas to the area they once again set off in pursuit of their classmate.

**Otogakure**

A shadow figure sat in a chair just out of flame light staring at nothing. awaiting his new vassal to arrive. But something was wrong. Too much time had passed. They should have returned by now with his next body. His mind working a mile a min The figure came up with several outcomes of what could have happened. none of which please him. Pressing an nearly visible button on his throne, he summoned to him his most trusted servant.

" How may I add you Orochimaru-sama?" the servant spoke

" They have been too long. something must have delayed them. Take a few of our men, and go retrieve my package Kabuto." the figure known as Orochimaru said.

"At once Orochimaru-sama" kabuto said disappearing.

Hinata was able to pick up the residue chakra from Sakura heading away from the path the others took. There guess was after she meet Choji she wanted to go wide, and avoid all the others if possible. soon the sound of water was hear in the distance the humidity in the air went up, and over the roaring sound of water . The sounds of battle could be heard. Picking up there already fast past the two kunochi's arrived at the precipice of a valley. Beside them was a river that flowed into the valley filling the lake there, before continuing its way out of fire county. In front of them was the stone monolith of the First Hokage Hashirama, to the left right was the statue of the Madara Uchiha the other founder of Leaf village. Standing on said statue was none other than Sakura Hanuno. The girl they had been searching for. They were about to approach the young Kunochi when the ground below them shook causing them to almost lose their balance. peering over the edge there breath caught at the sight they saw.

"N.." came a faint whisper from Hinata. So low Ino almost didn't hear it.

Below them was Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. The two teammates locked with each other's eye. Seemed like Sesuke was saying something, but the noise of the falls was to loud to hear. Naruto had a strange red chakra around him, it felt tainted to Ino. Before their eyes they watch as Sasuke went through some type of transformation. The grotesque figure in front of them made Ino's stomach flip. gone was the handsome boy she loved, and in its place was a disfigured dark monster with what seemed like hands for wings. Ino's heart sank. This boy had fallen far too far. This was not the boy she loved. She noticed Naruto standing resolved against his teammate. the dobe of their class showing more courage then she could even imagine. His left arm hung useless to his side from what she could see. She heard a growl from her side, and turn to look at Hinata as the girl glared with hate. something she thought the heiress was unable to bring herself to do. Hate. A motion from her side alerted her to the action below. She turned to see Sasuke running through hand signs. Gripping his wrist the sound of chirping birds was heard over the roar of the water fall. Both girls gasped. That was Chidori, Kakashi's assassination jutsu. He was going to use it on a fallow leaf ninja? Just how far have you fallen Sasuke. Looking To her fellow Blonde to see if he was going to retreat, she was yet again shocked when the dobe of their class held out his right hand palm up, and Formed the forth Hokages prized move. The Rasengan sat spinning in his hands the maelstrom of chakra waiting to be released.

The two former teammates launched themselves at each other. Hinata's breath hitched, and she latched onto Ino's arm. Time seemed to slow down as the two closed in on each other. each poised to deliver the knockout blow that would end this fight.

"NARUTO!" rang threw out the valley pulling everyone attention from the fight below. All eyes turned to the Pinked head girl on the statue. All eyes but sasuke who use this distraction to strike home with his move.

First story I've written in a few years. By few I mean like 10... I'm not going to beat you to death with canon material. It's been beaten enough just let it die already. I'll try to brief over anything that is close to canon in the future releases. This story is a shift in the timeline from canon. In that Naruto Loses what's left of his innocents. and becomes harder. Seeing that this is a time shift it means thing won't be the same yet some will. Tune in next time for the latest chapter of One Light In The Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

One Light In The Darkness

Chapter2

Legal:

I don't own Naurto. Masashi Kishimoto still does. Maybe I could talk Kenchi618 into some type of Para-military operation. Something to look into...

_"NARUTO!" rang threw out the valley pulling everyone attention from the fight below. All eyes turned to the Pinked head girl on the statue. All eyes but sasuke's who used this distraction to strike home with his move. _

Pain. Bone crushing pain and cold was all that Naruto felt. Looking down in shock, he noticed something sticking out of his chest. Following the object back to the source, he found it lead to the person he'd been trying to save. Sasuke had a manic grin on his face. Naruto, using the last of his strength, shoved his still spinning ball of chakra at Sasuke, Who at the last second turned, and took the blow on his left wing. Sasuke let out a shriek of pain as his wing was turned into hamburger. Being thrown back, his arm ripping out of Naruto, landing back in to Madara's leg. Utterly spent, Naruto collapsed onto his knees, drawing shallow breaths. His vision became fuzzy. He barely perceived the two people who landed in front of him. His eyes refocused. Standing in front of him was Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka clan, and Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the mighty Hyuga clan. Both glared in the direction he was sure Sasuke had been thrown. Concentrating harder, he was able to make out pink. Redoubling his efforts to fight off the blackness that threatened to claim him, he looked harder across the field. There, tending to Sasuke's wounds, was none other than his crush. Sakura Haruno. Naruto's spirits sank. '_She rushed to treat him first'._ he thought. Naruto was about to let the blackness claim him, and let all this suffering fade. When he heard something that he thought was impossible to hear. Never did he think it was possible that Hinata Hyuga would talk to someone like they were the lowest form of life alive.

"Haruno, if it were within my powers, and had I not been ordered to bring you back before the Hokage, I would end your life here, and now" spit Hinata with venom. Hinata grabbed a few kunai, and threw them between the two, forcing Sakura to stop bandaging Sasuke, and roll away or risk losing an eye.

"Sakura, what the hell where you thinking, calling out his name like that? You could very well have cost your teammate his life." asked Ino.

Sakura snorted. " I would sacrifice him, and hundreds more like him, if it meant helping my Sasuke-kun reach his goal."

"You did that on purpose? Sakura, you fool that's treason!" shouted Ino.

"Pfft. Didn't you just hear what I said? I would gladly see you all dead if it meant Sasuke accepted me!" retorted Sakura.

"Save your breath Ino-san. This trash isn't worth your breath. I'll keep those two separated while you bind Naruto-kun's wounds. You two are under arrest for the attempted murder of a genin of Konaho. Don't move," was Hinata curt reply.

Ino turned around and bent to Naruto's level to get a good look at his wounds. Ino sniffled a cry as she took in his eyes. There was no light in them, they stared straight ahead, all light gone. The only reason she knew he was alive was the struggled breaths he drew. She noticed the fist-sized hole in his chest. By all rights that should have killed him, or at the very least made him lose consciousness. Looking over the rest of his body, there was very dark bruising around his neck like a great trauma had happened there. Another fist-sized hole in his jacket made her do a double take. Pushing that bit of information to the back of her mind, she reached into her hip pocket, and brought out her first aid kit.

_'Just what the hell happened here Naruto. I've never seen you this beat up' thought Ino._

_'Just hold on Naruto-kun help will be her soon, and then we can get you to Tsunade-sama' were Hinata's thoughts._

As Ino worked she began to fear for Naruto. He hadn't moved at all. He was lucky that the electric current of the Chidori cauterized his major blood vessels, and it seemed to her that the hole was closing before her eyes. Slowly, but still it seemed that way. She was about to finish patching him up when she heard Hinata's breath catch.

"Oto nin," Hinata whispered, getting into a defensive stance.

"Ku ku ku, looks like you got yourself injured Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama has been expecting you for some time now." came a voice from the shadows.

Ino noticed Naruto flinch, and the light seemed to return to his eyes.

"Kabuto," Naruto wheezed out.

Ino turned to look at the intruder. Upon seeing the man, she remembered him from the Chunin exams. She then noticed the ten men that soon joined them, all glaring at the three Genin.

"Seems that you're in much worse shape Naruto-kun," Kabuto smirked at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun is injured because of that baka over there, please help him. They won't let me near him." Sakura all but yelled.

"Well we can't let that happen now can we," came Kabuto's reply.

With a few hand motions, the men behind him started forward. "Kill them all. Have your way with the girls if you want. Return when you're done."

"Thank you Kabuto-sama," they replied in unison.

" Come Sasuke-kun, your power awaits," Kabato said.

"She comes with me. I have use for her yet," was all that Sasuke said before being helped up, and healed by Kabuto.

"Good-bye Ino. This is where the winner takes there place at his side." Sakura said smugly.

"Sakura. There is no winner here... only losers." Ino spoke getting into a defensive stance before Naruto.

The three disappeared down the road into rice country, and out of fire country. The retrieval team had failed. But that didn't matter much to the two kunochis that stared down the Oto nin with lust-filled eyes. Ino's survival instincts were screaming at her to turn, and run. That if she stayed, she would be raped multiple times, and then have her throat slit. She briefly shot Hinata a look. She saw the same fear in her eyes as well, but something else. Determination. She wouldn't run. Wouldn't leave her fellow ninja to death or worse. Looking at the half dead boy at her feet, she was shocked to see him glaring at the approaching men, willing them to ignite before him, and become dust in the wind.

"Hmm" spoke one of the men. "That's a Hyuga. We better maim them before we get to much closer. They're dangerous up close."

The other men nodded. Reaching into their hip pouches, pulling out several kunai each, they threw them at the waiting genin. Ino and Hinata's eye grew wide at the sheer number of projectiles. They froze, their bodies telling them to run, their minds saying not to abandon a teammate. The kunai were almost upon them when out of nowhere Naruto kicked out Hinata's legs, and stepped in front of Ino, arms out to the side, embracing her.

The sound of metal embedding into flesh rang in Hinata's ears. Looking towards the sound, she saw a sight she hoped never to see. A bloody Naruto slumped over a crying Ino with several kunai sticking out of his back. She was unable to force down her tears, and they spilled over. Pulling away from Ino, Naruto staggered for a moment, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before he snapped forward. Looking at the two kunochi before he whispered, "Run."

"Naruto-ken, we're not leaving you here to die," said Hinata.

"Either we all go or no one goes," retorted Ino, wiping the tears away as best she could.

" If you don't leave now, and get as far away as you can, you will die here, but not before they violate you." rasped Naruto. "I've already lost two precious people today. I won't lose more."

Reaching behind him, Naruto grimaced as he ripped out two kunai, and stepped in front of the girls. He stood defiantly waiting for the charge that was to follow.

"GO! I won't hold them long. Get as far as you can!" yelled Naruto, his breath coming in shallower, faster breaths. Naruto staggered forward to meet the Oto-nin. The girls stared on, unable to move. Ino came to a somber realization. This boy who she had belittled all her life, much to the consternation of her parents who wanted her to be his friend, was willing to give up everything for her. All his tomorrows. All his dreams gone so she might live. Hinata looked on in regret. Regret that she was unable to confront her crush. Regret that she was so weak that she had forced this, unable to defend herself. Where she froze, unable to move, he had moved for her and knocked her out of the way. Taking the blow meant for them, although he was already severely wounded. All this served to deepen her feeling to the blonde ninja.

The Oto-nin sneered at Naruto's approach. "Look out boys! The dead are still walking around these parts," one of them said, earning a laugh from the group.

Naruto stumbled, and fell. He laid there for a minute before pulling himself up. "You're right, I'll be dead before you lay a hand on them!"

Naruto continued his sluggish stumbling approach. He was greeted by a back hand, and a kick to the stomach. Coughing up blood, he was struck from the side, opening the hole in his chest. Naruto managed to muffle his scream. He was kicked in the back of the head and stumbled forward. He slashed around wildly with his kunai. The girls watched on, helpless. Tears soon found their way to their eyes. Ino, unable to watch, turned away.

"Keep watching. It's the least we can do for one fighting for us," Hinata said through tears.

Ino swallowed hard and turned back to the beating. The sound of breaking bones filled their ears. They felt each punch, each kick. They were soon spared as another presence made itself known in the valley. Killing intent filled the valley, making everyone freeze. The sound of chirping birds soon drowned out the crash of the falls. A blur out of the corner signified the new person joining the melee. One of the attackers screamed in pain briefly before he was silent once more. There, standing with the man's body still hanging on his arm, was Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi wasted very little time before moving on to the next man, ending his life with a kunai to the eye. Soon, all ten were dead at his feet.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto, who was still knelling nearby. Kakashi kneeled to Naruto's level.

"The girls?" Naruto asked weakly.

"They're safe, Naruto, thanks to you."

"Good...Sasuke, got away, sensei."

" I know Naruto, it's okay. Just rest."

"Hai" was his reply before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and let the darkness claim him.

"NARUTO!" came the unified cry.

The two girls came crashing to a stop next to the passed out blonde, and his sensei.

"How is he, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Ino.

"Not good. I don't dare move him until we get some help first. The mobile medical teams were sent out shortly after you. I'll need all the green flares you two have. I'm heading up to the rim to set them off. You two stay here," Kakashi said.

The girls complied, and handed over their remaining flares from their pouches. The first flare rocketed skyward. Silence filled the valley that was recently a battle field where innocence died. Hinata, feeling bold, placed Naruto's head on her lap and stroked his sweat-matted hair. A small smile graced her lips. This moment of serenity was not meant to last forever. Naruto's breathing started to become sporadic. He turned paste-white, and his skin became clammy to the touch. Activating her bloodline, Hinata shrieked.

"His hearts failing!"

Naruto started to foam at the mouth. Hinata cleaned it with the arm of her coat. Kakashi landed near the boy, and quickly took his pulse. Confirming what the heiress said, he looked to Ino.

" I've heard from Asuma that you've been taking medical lessens from your mother, Ino?" Kakashi asked.

Ino's eyes widened. Fear gripped her. Was he asking her to use those techniques on a person? She fried fish all the time. Ino started to shake.

"I..I..cc..can't! I'll kill him" stuttered Ino.

"If you don't at least try, Ino, he will die. He won't make it until the medical teams arrive," replied Kakashi bluntly. "I have faith in you, Ino, as I'm sure Naruto would if he were able."

Ino looked at the boy that was dying in front of her. This same boy risked everything for her, and all she could do was cry and duck behind him. She was sick at herself. She had forsaken training for manicures in hopes of gaining the attention of a boy that didn't want her anyways. All she could do now was shake, and watch the life fade from his innocent face. He had shown his true mettle today. To stand bravely in front of overwhelming odds. To look defeat in the eyes, and not flinch. Her resolve was so easily broken.

Ino took a deep breath, her eyes refocusing solely on the blonde in desperate need of aid. Crawling to him, she ran through the some 20 hand signs for the shösen Jutsu. Swallowing hard, she focused, and brought her hands to his chest. Her breath hitched. The information she was getting back from the Jutsu made her stomach churn. He had several broken bones, numerous cuts, and major damage to his lung. The Chidori missed his heart by a mere two inches, but his heart had taken electrical damage, which was leading to this cardiac failure now. It had lost its natural rhythm, and was sputtering trying to find it. She slowed her breathing, listening to her own heart. She injected small bursts of chakra into him on her own beat. slowly, painfully his heart started finding a rhythm. To Ino, their two hearts beat as one. She couldn't help but smirk in her head that if the circumstances were different, it would be almost romantic. Forgoing healing him in hopes of just keeping his heart beating, she blocked out the world around her, and concentrated on the sound of the beating. Only minutes seemed to have passed when a hand on her shoulder brought her back. Refocusing on the world around her, she noticed Kakashi's hand on her shoulder with an eye smile for her.

"You did great, Ino-san. You kept him alive for over 40 minutes. The medical Nins will take over now. Please rest."

Ino looked around, and noticed that, indeed, four Med nins were just arriving. Releasing the Jutsu, Ino started to move away. The world spun. Everything went black. Kakashi, expecting this, reacted instantly, catching the exhausted young girl. Hinata was at his side in a heart beat

"Ano. Is Ino-san all right, Kakashi-sensei?" asked the worried girl.

"Just a case of chakra exhaustion. Don't worry too much, Hinata, you both did a great job today. You should be proud of yourselves," Kakashi's eye smiled.

"No N..N..Naruto-kun did all the work, and Ino-ss..san helped him I..I.I to anything." stuttered Hinata.

"You really shouldn't sell yourself short, Hinata. You tracked Sakura, threw some inventive traps and misleads. You stood your ground beside a fellow nin. That's not an easy thing. To look one's own death in the eyes, and show no fear. You will find your courage, Hinata. Of that I have no doubts," he said. "Seems the medics are ready to move. Let's go. You lead, and I'll follow. Get us home the fastest way."

"Hai" she said before running up the cliff.

Kakashi had to smile to himself. _' This generation will be one to watch. I hope I live long enough to see it take over rule.' _Adjusting his grip on Ino, he followed the medics with Naruto between them on a stretcher.

_4 Hours later_

Four hours later found the group of Ninjas in Konoha hospital. Three sat outside an operating room. All were lost in their thoughts. No one dared to break the silence that laid on them like a blanket. Noticeably absent from the masked man was his little orange book. Lost in contemplation, he'd find no solace in his smut tonight. The young brunette across from him held her head down, eyes shadowed by her hair, a constant cycle of self-hate running through her mind. She was too weak to protect him. Too slow to be of use. She vowed if he...No when he pulled through, she would never be a burden for him again.

It was the blonde sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest whose thoughts were the most chaotic. She couldn't comprehend that the boy she had admired for years had tried to kill the teammate sent to retrieve him. That same boy's other teammate distracted him so her crush could strike home. That girl had been willing to turn her back on home, family and friends to be with a boy craving nothing but darkness. Revenge, her father had told her, was a powerful motivator. How true those words rung out in her head now.

Her thoughts turned to her fellow blonde, now in surgery. Fighting for his life. Ino had a hard time believing that the boy she had saw fight earlier today was the dobe of their class. The boy that barely graduated had gone toe to toe with the rookie of the year. It was a sobering note to realize that he had passed her in skill, that to look down on him any longer would hypocritical of her, and she herself had to look within to find the path she wished to walk. Gone was her crush, with him her best friend. All that was left were friends. _'I've already lost two precious people, I won't lose more'. _ When had she become someone worthy of such care? What had she done other then throw cold words at him, belittle him in front of their peers, regard him as a failure that would die on their first real mission. How wrong she was.

The three were broken out of their internal monologues by the door to the operating room opening. Stepping out was the blonde Hokage. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"How is he, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade took a few moments to compose he thoughts.

"He's in stable but critical condition. Numerous broken bones, and sprains. Counted at least fifteen puncture wounds," Taking a moment to breath, she continued. " Those were the nice ones. Our diagnostic showed what appeared to be a broken neck, and two large punctures to the left side of his body. The neck, and one of the holes seems to have been healed at a rapid rate of speed. We can credit that to his... unique condition."

This caused the two genin to look on in confusion.

"Ano. Hokage-sama W-what do you mean his u...unique condition?" stuttered Hinata.

" Do you mean a Kekkei Genkai?" piped in Ino.

Tsunade shot Kakashi a look before replying.

"It's an emerging blood line. It provides a high level of regeneration under harsh conditions, and a small boost normally. This is classified, so keep it to yourselves"

"Hai Hokage-sama" the two genin spoke in unison.

"When can we see him Tsunade-sama?" asked kakashi.

"Soon. He's being moved to the secured wing at the moment. Follow me. I'll lead you to him."

The three followed behind their village leader, the two young girls deep in thought about the little bit of information they had learnt about the blonde enigma that was Naruto. Ino thought of something, so she voiced her concerns.

"Shouldn't his guardian or parents be the first to see him?"

The temperature in the hallway fell 20 degrees. Tsunade turned to regard the girl who spoke. Ino felt as if she was looking into her soul. Drilling, digging for any information she could. Not finding what she was looking for, she turned, and continued on her way, the temperature returning to normal.

"He doesn't have anyone. He's been alone for years now," was all she spoke on the subject.

Both girls froze in their tracks. One unable to fathom how a young child could take care of himself, the other realizing his life was even harder then she had first thought. They shook their heads, and raced to catch up. They came to a door a few more feet down the hall way. Tsunade asked them to wait out in the hall while she and Kakashi went in first. The two stood in silence for what seemed like forever before the door opened up, revealing the Hokage.

"You two may enter now."

They entered a dimly light room. The mechanical noise of breathing, and the faint beep of a heart monitor were the only sounds. The two slowly approached the bed. Hinata burst into tears, Ino stood rooted in place. There before them was Naruto, doing his best impression of a mummy they had studied in ancient history. Blotches of red dotted the white cloth. Tubes feeding him air ran out of his mouth over to a machine to help him breathe. Several IVs hung from a pole running into his arm.

"He's in a coma right now. His body was shutting down when the medics arrived," Tsunade finally spoke. "He's lucky to be alive right now. He owes his life to you. Ino, if you hadn't kept his heart beating he would have bled out in that valley. You should be proud. Ino. You saved another Konaho nin."

"T-thank you, Tsunade-sama" sniffled Ino.

Tears had started down Ino's face during the Hokage's run-down of his injuries. She was surprised that they had started, but found she couldn't stop them, found she didn't want to stop them.

"I'll return in a few hours. I'll leave you two here to watch over him. Try talking to him... they say that works..." spoke the Hokage before leaving the room with a soft click.

The beating of the monitor made for a sad crescendo. Hinata, sitting in a chair near Naruto's head calmly stroking his hair, humming a lullaby known through fire nation. It told the story of young love, driven apart by need, reunited through chance. Completed by a third. Disappearing into the mist until the world is unmade.

"Why"

Startled from the sudden outburst, Hinata glanced over to the kunochi next to her.

"Why," Ino repeated.

"Why what, Ino-san" came Hinata's low reply.

"Why would he do something so reckless, so harebrained, so...so...so incredible brave, and selfless for someone who has shown nothing but contempt to him," cried Ino. " I saw his eyes before he let go of me." Ino hugged herself. "They were so lifeless, so cold. They were everything but his eyes. His eyes had warmth to them."

"M-my m-mother use to tell me, the eyes are like a mirror. They mirror the soul of the person," Hinata paused to collect her thoughts. "His teammates just tried to kill him. I think it broke his will. I think you saw the pain of his soul, Ino."

Silence once again filled the empty space. The methodical beeping filled their ears. Hours passed, and the Hokage returned. Quietly, she entered the room. Stopping a minute by the door, she took in what she saw. Hinata Hyuga was asleep, with her head next to Naruto's. On the other side, sleeping in the chair next to the bed, was Ino Yamanaka. Tsunade woke both girls up, corralling them into the hallway. Regarding both girls for a moment she told them to go home, and sleep, raising her hand to stop any argument. She told them that they could come by tomorrow and see Naruto. Bidding their Hokage a good night, the two left. Returning to the room, she took the seat vacated by Ino, and brushed a few hairs out of the blondes face.

"Rest easy now, Naruto" she whispered. "I have a feeling there'll be the devil to pay when you wake."

Standing, she nodded to the two hidden ANBU in the room before walking away. Closing the door, the light faded until a small sliver rested on the boys face. She lingered there for a moment, staring through the crack. With a deep sigh, she closed it completely.

AN:

Updated sooner then I thought. Look for once a week, got a lot of good remarks from chapter one decided to post chapter two earlier then I would have. Thank you to all who reviewed. I won't hold the story hostage for review, but there always nice to get. Look forward to the next chapter sometime late next week. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Light In The Darkness**

Chapter 3

Legal:

I don't own Naurto. Masashi Kishimoto still does. After Last week's chapter I don't know if I want to own it. That was lame.

Several weeks had passed since Valley at the end fight, and Naruto still hadn't woken from his coma. Hinata was a zealot in her visiting of the blonde. Every day after team training, and after dinner at the compound she could be found in the chair next to him. Telling him of events around the village, how everyone had come to visit him, and how her mission had gone if she happened to have one. During that time, she had brought a flower with her every day, stopping by the Yamanaka floral shop to buy it in hopes she might run into Ino. The other blonde seemed as elusive as the one in front of her. The young girl seemed very distraught upon her departure weeks ago. she -wanted to talk to her before she did something foolish. Hinata busied herself with things around the room. adjusting the blinds to let more light in watering the flowers adjusting Naruto's pillows. Moving him with the aid of the nurse on call. That was one thing Tsunade-sama had told her_. 'make sure he gets moved Hinata. Bed sores don't heal fast nor right, and once started spread fast' _and she took it to heart making sure to move him at least ever hour while she was there. She would swap the inside of his mouth , and lips with swap, and water. She worked her route for the few hours she was there. It wasn't much, but it was all she could do to help him... for now. Her activities didn't go un-noticed this whole time. On the building across the street stood a Hyuga with his sight trained on the room. The bandage tied to his head marking him as a branch member turned, and walk away to report to his master.

Ino sat alone in her room, blinds pulled all access to the outside world cut off. She only left to train with her team, or to complete a mission, but would return to her solitude right after.

She felt dirty.

Unclean.

The weight of her sins driving down on her shoulders. Hunching her over. The valley of the end still haunting her. Her past actions to her savior. Her vainness. All marched through her mind like a well drilled army.

Inoichi stood outside his daughters room. He wasn't a fool, he noticed his daughter cutting herself off from the rest of the world. He had read the after action report submitted by the two young kunochi's. He had hoped that Ino would deal with it if given enough time to heal. The near rape of his princess had angered him, his daughter wasn't ready for real combat yet that was made clear to him when he read that she had frozen forcing Naruto to take the blades meant for her. His heart went out to the boy. The boy was on the verge of losing his teammate when the other caused him to lose focus. A rookie mistake, but one could hardly blame the boy. Only being a genin, and in a life and death fight hearing his other teammates voice caused him to look away. Seeing Him in such a state because of her had really taken a toll on her mentally.

This had gone on long enough, he had to pull his daughter back to reality. Knocking on the door he didn't receive an answer. Knocking a bit louder got him nothing as well. Sighing he tried the knob on the door finding it unlocked he carefully peered in. Blackness greeted his eyes. Taking a moment to adjust to the blackness he found his target. Sitting in the corner with her knees drawn in was his daughter with a blank look on her face.

"Hime" he started only to be cut off

"I thought I was ready." she started. " Thought I was ready to face real combat. I thought I could take on the world. Thought I was ready to sacrifice myself for my friends if need be. To be the ninja I was in my head." looking at her father for the first time in weeks " I froze, locked up. The thought that my life was about to end, and I would be raped repeatedly unable to defend myself over powered me. I watched in fear as the boy I ridiculed, the boy everyone thought as the dobe stood before me, shielding me with his own body. Calling me a precious person, and to run, as he faced death." Ino started to cry again not being able to comprehend anything. "Why am I so special that he would risk his life to protect.?"

Inoichi regarded his daughter for a moment before walking to her, and enveloping her in a hug. He rocked her back, and forth until she calmed down. Stroking his daughters hair he started.

"There is much about Naruto that you do not know. Much I can't tell you, and more none of us know fully." he paused. "Naruto hasn't had a good life nor a happy life. That damn fool smile of his, that happy go lucky attitude isn't all him, even the orange jumpsuit is all a front. You take that all away, and you'll see a sad little boy. Crying for attention, crying to be held, crying just for the basic human need to be acknowledged."

Gathering his thought he continued. "You ask why he called you a precious person?"

Ino just nodded Taking in all the new information her father was reveling.

"The answer is simple. Even thought you ridiculed him, called him names, and even threw things at him." Ino flinch at that memory. " By that very act of trying to fit in you acknowledge him. You let him know that he was alive, and not a ghost."

This made Ino sit back from her father. Many questions where going threw her head, questions that needed, an answer.

"What do you mean daddy? How could that make anyone feel alive. What kind of person feels some type of enjoyment at being put down like that?"

"Like I said there's much about him you don't know, because you chose not to. Acknowledgement was all he ever wanted Ino. To be wanted by someone even if it was negative it was still better then the loneliness."

Inoichi got up to leave. when Ino spoke again.

"So it was true what the Hokage said"

"What did the Hokage say dear?"

"That he had no one, and he's been alone now for years"

Inoichi reflected on what Ino had said. "Yes I guess that's a good way to put it. Other then the third Hokage, and the Ramen cooks he had no one to talk too."

"Why? Why wasn't he in the orphanage? why wasn't he adopted? How can a young boy live on his own with nothing, but an old man to look in on him? This doesn't make sense."

"Like I said Ino there's something I can't tell you. Naruto carries a great burden for us all, and you would do well to be his friend. He will be a powerful ninja in the future. Now get some rest Hime. You have a busy day tomorrow." With that said he turned, and left the room. The last couple of weeks seemed to catch up to Ino who with a yawn walked to her bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning came early for the young blonde. She was awoken by a pounding on her window. Grumbling about killing who ever woke her from her beauty sleep. Pulling the blinds she was greeted by the sight of her two teammates. Glaring on the lazy Nara in front of she opened the window to yell at him about ladies not being greeted at her window. when she was cut off.

"Meet us at the barbeque pit in 20 minutes." He disappeared without waiting for a response.

Fuming she proceeded with her normal daily ritual. Talking to her father the night before seemed to have lifted a weight from her. There were still many unanswered questions, questions demanding answers. Normally she would go ask forehead about her enigmatic teammate, but seeing as she turned her back on her village that would work. Maybe Kakashi-sensei would answer some questions. But the more she thought on this the more unlikely she was to get answers from him. He'd more than likely Kawarimi himself with a stuffed doll that looked like him. Strolling out her door with a yell that she would be back later she continued to pounder who to ask. The Hokage? again doubtful she get anything maybe her own teammates they are friends with him after all. Her mind made up she double timed it to the meeting place. Entering the restaurant she noticed her team in a booth near a window. Walking up to the booth she took a set across from the two boys.

"So what's so damn important that you felt the need to wake me up rapping on my window." Ino asked glaring at the Nara.

"You are" was his reply. Followed by a muttered troublesome.

"Me? What's wrong with me?"

"Troublesome, but you haven't been your usually bossy self. You seem distracted you mind somewhere else." pausing before continuing. "Where concerned Ino. I read the after-action report on the mission. That could affect anyone even seasoned kunochi's. "

"We want to let you know that where here for you Ino. You don't have to keep it bottled up, you can let it out." added her now skinny teammate.

Ino had to smile. Even though one was an overeater, and the other found everything troublesome they where a team, a family. "Thank you both. Really. Your right I have had a lot on my mind, not just my near rape." Pausing for a second. Trying to figure how to broach the topic of the Blonde. After a few moments she decided the direct path to be the easiest. "What can you tell me of Naruto?"

Silence reigned over the restaurant. Choji held his chop sticks with mouth wide open looking at Ino clearly confused by the statement. The boy next to him studied her for a moment before looking away. muttering troublesome.

"There's not much we can tell you. we hung out in class, cut class on occasion, but we never hung out outside of class."

Ino got an eye twitch. "Are you telling me you two talk to him every day for years. and you know NOTHING!" yelled at the end.

"Troublesome blonde keep your voice down"

"Shika's telling the truth Ino. Naruto never talked about his life outside the academy. Every time we talked about it he would get this sad look then smile, and change the subject." Choji added.

"There might be one person that could answer some question about him if you're willing to talk to her." pondered Shika.

"Who?" Both Ino, and Choji asked.

"If I remember seeing it right. Hinata was always following him around town. I think she has a bit of a crush on him."

"That would explain what I saw in the hospital the other day." said Choji thinking out loud. Noticing both sets of eyes on him he continue. "I had just finished a check up when I thought I'd go visit Naruto. I was about to enter the door when I heard someone talking, I stop to listen for a moment. I didn't want to interrupt anyone if He had woken up. It turned out to be someone reading a book out loud. I slipped the door open , and noticed Hinata sitting near the bed reading to him. I shut the door, and let her have her time with him."

Ino instantly felt a ping of jealousy_. ' wait what jealousy? over the knucklehead? no can't be. stupid stress, and hormones getting to me, of all the times to get __that __it have to be now blah.'_

"That's all we wanted to say Ino. Just remember you don't have to go through this alone. Now let's eat Choji has to put his weight back on" shika said

"WHAT? why you actually look good now!" cried Ino.

" You know I need the extra weight for my Techniques" retorted her chubby teammate.

All Ino could do was sigh, and eat with them. Her mind already making up its mind to track down the heiress, and ask her about things. And to see Naruto soon.

A dejected Tsunade finished her medical Jutsu. Signing to herself she made some notes on a clipboard before returning it to the foot of the bed. Looking down at the Blonde in the bed she could help but worry. He should have woken by now. All his wounds for the most part where healed. Many scares would litter his body a small price to pay for three lives she thought. A voice behind her broke her from her musings.

"How's the Gaki Hime?"

"Physically he's fine he should have woken by now. I think Mentally he isn't ready to wake yet. He suffered a lot of trauma both physically, and mentally. Bones can be mended, wounds can be stitched, but there's no ability to heal the mind, but time." She spoke without turning around. "What have you found out?"

"They moved before I got there. It seems they where merely waiting for the boy to get there before they moved on, The trail grows cold outside of rice country. " signing he continued. "I have other news. That group I had talk to you about earlier. I think I've figured out what they want."

This caused Tsunade to face her former teammate. Locking eyes with him for a moment she turned back around. "There after him aren't they?." It was more of statement then a question. Jiraiya only walked up to his godson's bed side.

"To be so hated for a burden his father placed on him. To walk in the dark for so long to glimpse the light, and have it ribbed away from you. It would break a lesser man, much less a child."

Tsunade could only nod. "What do you plain to do. I know you have some type of scheme in that perverted mind of yours."

"Ah you know me to well Hime. " Jiraiya features became suddenly serious. "There's a storm coming Tsunade. I can feel it in my spirit. A storm that will change the face of the world as we know it. Konaho has to be strong to stand it. Naruto has to be strong. The fourth entrusted the beast to him to use as a tool. It's my job to teach him how to wield it. He has a chance to stand taller than his father before him.. or to fade into shadows with the rest of his generation."

"You plan to take him away don't you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. With no team to return too, and a lot of work to make up for because of his treatment, or lack thereof we'll be gone a few years."

"Be honest with me Jiraiya does he have a chance against all those S-ranked missing Nin's?"

"I don't know Hime. I just don't know, but I plan to make sure he's as ready as he can be. I'm calling in lots of favors on this. I don't want to risk meeting his parents in the afterlife failing them more then I already have."

Tsunade regarded her teammate for a moment. "It's not your fault you know. You're a ninja of Konaho you have to follow orders just like the rest of us did."

"I could have fought harder, could have just turned in my commission. could have done hundreds of other things. I gave in. I folded under the pressure. They entrusted him to me, and I failed them. I won't ever forgive myself. All I can do is hope he can forgive me, and let me atone for my sins. Then maybe she won't kill me." Jiraiya spoke turning to leave.

"What do we do about the Uchiha?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know Hime, but I'll tell you this. I so much as SEE a fire ball heading to Naruto. I'm taking out a country side, I'm done playing around with that council, and there ass kissing of that eye." said Jiraiya jumping out the window.

"Tsk. Damn pervert would do it too. Just to give me more paperwork" Taking one last glance at the blonde she left the room.

Hiashi was not happy. No. He had just left a meeting with the elder Hyuga council. And he was pissed. They had actually forced a branch member to follow his daughter Hinata. What they had told him hadn't really been that much of a shock to him. He had suspected that she had am infatuation with the Uzumaki boy, and wasn't surprised that she was seen in the hospital. Hiashi had heard about the failed retrieval of the Uchiha boy, and how Naruto near death after fighting him, and protecting his daughter. He may have to be cold to her, but it was for the best she needed to learn to rule. There was no place for emotions when ruling a large clan like the Hyuga's. It was a painful fact he himself had to learn.

Though he was the clan head and could make decisions about everyday life for the clan, the elder council was the true power behind the clan. They ruled on all major decisions that effected the Clan. And THAT what had him mad. They had decreed that should the heiress refuse to stop seeing the _'demon' _that she be branded, and removed from the main house, and placed in the branch house. If she still refused to abide by their decision she would have her eyes sealed, and be banished from the clan. It was deemed a great dishonor to associate with the filth know as Uzumaki Naruto. While Hiashi didn't hate they boy, he was wary around him, and often abstained from decisions that effected him. He was unsure how to break the news to his daughter. Normally he would just tell her to stop seeing the boy. That could be more detrimental then helpful, he needed to talk to someone close to her.

Making a gesture with is hand, two branch members appeared before him kneeling. "Find me Yuhi Kurenai."

"HAI!" they said before disappearing.

There was much to discuss this evening, plans to be made all contingeses must be thought of. If there was one thing he learnt from his wife it was that emotions can be a very powerful thing, and can cause even rational people to do irrational things. Hiashi was deep in meditation when a rap came on his door. waiting several seconds he bid them to enter. Standing in his door way was the women he hope could help him. Yuhi Kurenai, Hinata's sensei, and the person he had asked to watch over her.

"You wished to see me Hiashi-san?"

"Yes, please come in we have much to talk about. One of your students futures hangs in the balance." gestured Hiashi.

This made Kurenai pause. What had happen to make this man give a damn about a daughter he all but disowned. Entering the study the door slid shut behind her. Taking a seat across from the Clan head she took a moment to stare at him. He didn't betray anything through body language.

"What troubles you tonight Hiashi-san. You wouldn't have called me here to exchange pleasantries. What has Hinata done." Kurenai came straight to the point.

Hiashi signed. "Straight to the point as always Kurenai-san. Very well. Your right this does involve Hinata. As you may or may not know I rule the Hyuga clan, but my rule is not absolute. The elder's hold much power in their council. The only good part about it is they can never come to a mutual agreement about anything so they can't over turn my rulings." Hiashi made sure she was still with him before continuing. " That was true until today. There is only one thing in this village that can make the elders agree on anything."

Kurenai caught on right away. "You mean Naruto-san don't you"

He simple nodded. "Please understand I don't hate the boy, though I am weary of the power of the seal to hold the beast in check. I have know about my daughters infatuation with the boy for years now. My wife use to think was cute. I as Clan head was not so amused." He sighed again. "The elder's in their wisdom feel it's a great dishonor for the Clan heiress to be seen associating with the _'Demon boy'_, and have decreed the following. The heiress must cut all ties outside of ninja activities with said person. She must act like the Clan heiress in public, and not associate with lesser people of the village." continuing. "She must show considerable improvement in all Clan skill, and make chunin with him two years. " Hiashi paused making sure he had her full attention before finishing. "If these decrees are not met in full then she will be branded with the Caged Bird seal. Removed from the main branch, and placed in the branch family. If continued involvement with the boy is not stopped after her removal. Her eyes will be sealed, and she will be removed from the Clan all together to scratch out a living as best she can."

Kurenai for a second was shocked saying nothing letting the words repeat in her head. Then her rage took over. " YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!"  
"Kurenai-san please reframe from screaming it is late, and I'd like this meeting to go undiscovered."

"I apologize for my outburst Hiashi." composing herself she continued. "This is indeed grieves news. How do you plan to proceed with it?"

"That is why I asked you here. You are the closest person to her. You have the greatest chance of talking to her into seeing reason behind this decree. I have lost all face to my daughter she will not reason with me." he said dejectedly.

"Then Hiashi-san you have more troubles then you fear. Just recently I had to reprimanded Hinata after lashing out, and shutting the chakra flow to Kiba's legs. Apparently he bad mouth Naruto in front of her. She's become quit protective of the boy, and will likely not take this well, nor without a fight."

"She attacked one of her own teammates!" asked Hiashi outraged.

"Attacked is a bit harsh more like put in his place." retorted kurenai. "But that's hardly the point. The point is ever sense that incident at the Valley of the end she has become more assertive. She taking a stand on something. Naruto saved her, and I think she'll be damned if anyone hurts him again. So the issue you have before you is a daunting one indeed."

"Sounds like nothing more than hero worshiping to me. She will come to the terms of the decree, or be dead to the clan these are her only options." Hiashi said with finality to his voice.

"So be it. I do not want to see her suffer needlessly I will help in all that I can." resigned Kurenai.

"Excellent let us discuss what is to be done."

The wind howled threw the clearing. Smoke blocked her vision, burning flesh clogging her noise. she stumbled forward holding the seeping wound on her side. She was searching for something. She couldn't remember what it was though. Her search seemed to last forever before she caught a glimpse of color. Orange. The color sticking out amongst the grays, and white she could see. Stumbling she raced for the color her heart beating uncontrolled. She staggered to a stop in front of the color she had found what she sought. There with his orange battle cloak billowing in the wind was who she had searched for. Her breath came in shudders, her body on willing to move. Unable to take her eyes off the sight.

Tears slowly.

Unabatedly.

Flowed down her perfect face. Her heart ached. Crying for release. Throwing her head back a soulful cry ripped from her throat. She fell to her knees.

Ino woke with a scream. Sweat ran down her face. She clutched at her chest. The memories of the nightmare replaying in her head. The over whelming feeling of loss proved to be too much. Ino wailed into the night. Her bed room door burst open her father there kunai in hand not finding anyone moved aside for her mother. Her mother raced to her side enveloping her in an embrace, whispering soothing words to her asking what was wrong. Ino unable to answer simple cried into her mother's shoulder. They stayed like that for the remainder of the night.

Mourning broke of the Yamanaka house hold. Ino still on her mother's shoulder fast asleep. Mumbling things under her breath. Ino's father sat in a chair across from the bed looking upon the two women in his life. His wife turned her sleepy gaze onto her husband.

"Inoichi? Do you have any clue what could be bothering her." she asked

"No dear. unless she's suddenly feeling the effect of what happened several weeks ago. I got nothing."

"I wasn't a field ninja for very long. I have no idea what kind of stress you go through. I have no idea what almost being raped at such a young age could do to a girl. I've never been put into that situation. I can only imagine myself, and I don't think I could handle it."

"All we can do is wait for her to wake up, and ask her. She's the only one who knows what it was."

Silence once again filled the room as the two worried parents waited for their world to wake up. Several more hours passed before cornflower blue eyes fluttered open. Stretching out to relieve her cramped body, she let lose a yawn. Focusing on her room she noticed both her parents there staring at her with worried looks.

"What's wrong? Did something happen" Ino asked.

"We were hoping you could shed some light on that dear" her mother said.

"Don't you remember honey? You woke us up with a wail, and didn't stop crying until a few hours ago?" her father said.

Ino thought about what her parents had said. It slowly started to come back to her, yet wasn't clear she could only grasp the emotions of it. She knew they were hers, that much she was sure but she could tell who or what was going on. The overpowering feeling of loss started to come on to her. She was able to steel herself to it letting only a few tears spill from her eyes.

"It was a dream. At the time a very real dream to me. The smells, the smoke all of it felt so real. I was older maybe 5, 6 years older than now." collecting her thoughts. "I was on a battlefield, I was searching for something... no someone. I don't remember much else just a glimpse of something orange, and an over whelming sensation of loss." Ino turned to stare out the window, her eyes becoming unfocused as if lost in thought.

"Well we'll let you get clean up Hime, meet us down stairs when you're ready we'll eat lunch together." Smile Inoichi leaving the room with his wife trailing him.

Entering the kitchen they set to make a meal for the family. Inoichi soon became lost in thought. It wasn't until the bacon caught fire did his wife realize it.

"You know what's going on with her don't you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"No. I'll be in the Clan library if you need me dear."

"You know something, damn it Inoichi don't leave a mother guessing like this!"

"I have one idea, but I have to re-read it. It's been many centuries sense its appeared."

"What damn it!"

Inoichi signed to himself "Throughout our Clans history there have been a few who gain a special power, a type of foresight. They can see what will happen if events don't change, but only for their loved ones. That person Ino was looking for was most likely a lover of hers. If it is foresight she's inherited, it could be a powerful motivator, if she can understand the dream." He turned to leave exiting the main house, and heading to the library.

Uncomfortable, that was what he felt. He was stiff, sore and had what he could only guess was a catheter in him. His mouth and throat were dry. Reaching down, he slowly with drew the offending object from his crotch. reaching over he shut off the heart monitor, and the I.V which he then proceeded to take out. swinging his legs over the bed he looked out the window never noticing the two small proofs of smoke.

It was night time the lights below flickered like little stars to him. He continued to stare out the window his eyes loosing focus the events of what landed him in the hospital replaying in his head. His body language became withdraw. His face ranged from hurt to rage as the events played out. absently rubbing the scares that now littered his chest. He openly wept when Sakura had betrayed him, and the village. His face went white as he remembered Hinata, and Ino showing up they were about to be raped before everything went black for him. The feeling of wind blowing on his face brought him out of his stupor. glancing up he saw this newest sensei sitting in the window looking back over the city.

"Nice night out tonight wouldn't you agree" Spoke Jiraiya

Naruto regarded him for a moment. "For those who have someone, family, friends not for those of use that walk alone in the shadows."

Jiraiya eyed the boy. His eyes held so much pain it was suffocating. He was hurting worse than anyone thought. Bones could be mended, flesh could healed, but the soul needed special medicine. "That's not like you Geki. That's very introverted not your usual I won't give up no matter what kind of attitude."

"Having the person you once thought of as a brother shoving his fist through your chest twice will open your eyes. Having the girl you would walk through hell for distract you so said boy could land a blow isn't enough to bring your life back into reality for you than watching as the said two turned their back on two of their former friends while a group of grown men move in to rape them would surely change your mind. I've tried to make friends, tired to laugh off the glares, and the harsh comments. I happily paid double for shit people need to live. Looked from afar as kids my own age played together while I sat away undercover to avoid the roaming eyes of their parents." Taking a moment to calm himself. "No ero-sennin that person you knew is long gone. Just a shell of his former self. Now what brings you here at this time of night."

He sighed to himself. "We need to talk about that burden of yours. There's a group of S-ranked missing-nin that will be going around collecting them." He looked at the blonde for a reaction seeing none he continued. "From my spy net work I've been able to gather that there will be some time before they start hunting you down. Best guest is to raise money. There acting as a mercenary group at the moment. So we have time."

"Time? Time for what? Re-teach me to be a ninja? Correct years of neglect from the teachers? Teach me experience that S-rank ninja have. Or did you just think to teach me how to use more of the demons chakra. Let me flail about like a damn fool with no form, a two trick pony, and hope I get lucky and kill a few? I'm no ninja I'm a clown, stumbling around in the dark hoping to grasp something. No ero-sennin I have no chance."

Jiraiya could only stare at the boy in front of him. This wasn't Naruto. "What about your friends, what about the people that care for you. They would be sad to see you gone."

"Friends...that word is as foreign to me as the word family, or love. I use to think I knew what they were, but I was mistaken."

"I'm sure that Hyuga girl I've seen in here every day for the last few weeks would have something to say about that."

"Hinata? why should she waste time on a no body like me? she's the heiress to the most powerful clan in the village."

"Being friends with someone makes people to the damndest things. I know you just woke up, and I'm sure Tsunade will be by soon, but try to get some sleep I'll be by in the morning to talk more."

With that the pervert turned, and left leavening Naruto to his own thoughts. Hours seemed to pass for Naruto as he sat replaying his talk with Jiraiya. Grunting in frustration, he rubbed his hands over his face.

"I see your awake brat." spoke a figure from the doorway. " You had people worried there. We didn't think you were going to wake up anytime soon."

"I'm sure that would have made most of the villages day to hear the _Demon brat_ was in a coma. So what brings you to my bedside at this hour Baa-chan?"

A tick mark appeared on the women's head. "If you hadn't just woke from a coma I'd put you back into one. You shouldn't say stupid things like that. I know for a fact that people did in fact worry about you." She began to run a medical dynastic. " How ya feeling brat? any headache? you feel dizzy sitting up?"

Shaking his head in the negative she continued her dynastic. " Well you seem to be fine other then you being brain dead. You should be up, and out in a few days just try to take it easy." She regarded him for a moment thinking whether or not to ask about the battle. "So what happened out there, there are alot of holes that need to be filled in."

Signing he told her to have a seat as he retold the event leading to his current condition. The sun had just broken over the village has his story came to a close. "Kabuto showed up with several goons. I was really out of it by then I just remember feeling fear. Not for myself but for the girls. Taking something like that by force... I don't know I could let them suffer that kind of trauma. No one should have to suffer that. My instincts just kicked in. I'm not sure what really happened. I just remember hearing Kakashi-sensei's voice, and then nothing. Honestly I'm surprised to be alive."

"You can think Ino for that. She kept you going until the medics arrived. Now get some rest brat I'll be by in the afternoon to see how your strength is returning." Putting the chair back where Hinata had left it she left the blonde. He regarded the flowers on the window still in the morning light before sighing, and turning over to get some more rest.

A.N:

Here is chapter 3. Took longer to write then a thought seemed to have wrote myself into a corner near the end. wasn't sure where or how to end this one. I think I did an alright job. Anyway hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for the reviews. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Light In The Darkness**

Chapter 4

Legal:

I don't own Naurto. Masashi Kishimoto still does.

XxX

Ino sat up like a shot. Sweat poured from her head. Reaching for her chest, she willed her racing heart to slow. These dreams, or nightmares depending on how you look at them, were starting to ruin her beauty sleep. When she asked her father about them he had been less then revealing about them. Stating that he wasn't sure, and it was best for her just to write down what she saw upon waking. Reaching over she grabbed the pen, and paper left for her. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she began to write what she could remember.

_The smell of sulfur was overpowering, it burnt her nose, and made her eyes sting with tears. Flashes of yellow and orange danced at the edges of her vision. Her heart fluttered at the sight. Hope seemed to fill her at this sight. The wind shifted. A new voice that carried on it. So different yet so familiar it teased at her memories. Images of pink, then nothing. A chill runs down her spine as a second, more malevolent floated across the field. The blood lust so thick it was threatening to overwhelm her. Despair was all she felt, flashes of her death made her breath hitch. A soothing feeling filled her as images of happier times washed over her. Her with her team, her with her mother, and father. A young man under a tree, her first kiss. Her body tensed as she was enveloped in a embrace from behind. It slowly melted into it. a sigh of contentment escaped her lips. Loving words were whispered into her right ear. The warm breath tickling her face. Her courage renewed she felt another presence to her left. Images of lavender filled her vision, a smile graced her lips as if greeting an old friend._

Ino placed the pad down. That was all she could remember. The rest seemed so close, as if she had but to close her eyes and it would be there welcoming her home, yet so far away that it danced outside of her sight. Sighing to herself she resigned herself to a sleepless night. Thinking back to her dream, she wondered who it was that had impressed her. It felt so good she didn't want it to end. They seemed to hold her like she was their lover. This caused her to blush. Her mind worked overtime wondering who it could be. They felt familiar to her somehow. Like she knew them, yet didn't all at the same time.

Ino was soon found fast to sleep, a contented smile on her face.

XxX

Tsunade was not having a very good morning. After being woken from her sake-induced coma by her apprentice, she was hauled away to a goddamn council meeting two hours earlier than it should have been. After delivering the combined reports of all those involved, she listened to the bullshit they continued to pour out at her, ranging from a more advanced retrieval group, a call for her dismissal for allowing the only heir to the eye disease to leave with the village's number one traitor, and a call for the demon's death for allowing him to leave. This one caused her to pause. How on earth could they blame _him_ for 'allowing' the traitor to leave? The bastard left his teammate half dead. And the backup sent by Orochimaru damn near finished the job. Should she kill him for breaking the law? No. Enough blood as been spilt on behalf of that cursed clan. She simply settled for glaring him back into his seat. Shortly after she just got up, and left stating that she would rule over the Uchina/Haruno matter later. Entering her office, she was greeted by an unexpected guest. Sitting in a chair was Yuhi Kurenai, who jumped to attention as her leader entered the room.

Tsunade stared at the woman in front of her, seeming to read her by the way she stood, looking for any sign that would betray why she was here. At least that's what it looked like to Kurenai, but in reality Tsunade was simply trying to wish her away so she could go back to drinking, because Kami knows she needed it. Sighing, she pressed forward.

"What brings you here today Kurenai? Your teams still inactive for a few more days?"

"Yes, but it is my team that brings me here today Hokage-sama. Or at least a person on it?"

"What has the Inusuka got himself into this time? I swear, if it isn't Naruto, its him causing me to gray more."

"It's not him. It's Hinata I talk of. It was brought to my attention that something foul is being played out in the Hyuga compound."

"Stop. You know it's village policy not to interfere with the internal workings of the Clans. I'm sure whatever you've heard isn't as bad as it sounds."

"You're wrong, Hokage-sama. You haven't heard anything. I was told by Hiashi himself what is to befall his eldest should she not turn from the path she's on," spat Kurenai.

Tsunade nodded to Kurenai to tell her to continue.

"It was the other night when I was called to the compound by two branch members. I was presented to Hiashi shortly before 9 that evening. He seemed troubled. " Kurenai went on to tell her leader about the meeting that she had with the Hyuga leader. When she had finished to was expecting her leader to fly of the handle or react in some way. All Tsunade seem to do was stare out the window.

Tsunade had a reaction, all right. It made her ill to even imagine that happening to the poor girl, far too kind to be from that heartless Clan. But her more logical mind had taken over. There had to be a reason why he would have let this leak. Some reason to air the Clans 'dirty laundry'. Hiashi is a cunning man. Not to be taken lightly, and doesn't do things without thinking them through. But what could it be. Tsunade was brought out of her musings by Kurenai calling her name.

"What do you think we should do, Hokage-sama? I don't believe we can just sit on this one. It could very well destroy the Hinata we both know."

"You're right, we can't. But I need time to figure this out. I'm not sure she'll be willing to just give up on him like that. Not with their past. No, we need time to plan. And it just so happens that Naruto is leaving on a training trip in a few days. I'm not sure how long the pervert plans to take him for, but hopefully it will be enough for us to devise some kind of plan." Tsunade paused for a moment. "Tell Hiashi this. That his troubles can be put on hold, that the issue will be leaving in two days time. And Kurenai send Hinata to me. That girl needs a kick in the ass, and I'm just the woman to do it."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade leaned back into her chair over looking her village, the village her ancestors helped to build. _'What's your game, Hiashi? This a very dangerous game you're playing. What do you hope to gain from this?'_

xXx

Hinata sat on moss covered bench, overlooking a statue. She hadn't been to this place in several years. Not since that night. She had refused to remember that night, locking it away in the depths of her soul, afraid to let it out. Hugging her knees to her body she stared blankly at the stone, lost in her own thoughts. There was a well hidden-secret in the village. So well that only five people knew of it. Two of them were already dead.

Flashback:

A medium build man stood with his back turned to three kneeling figures. The man was looking out a large pain of glass into the distance. No one moved for some time before the standing man spoke.

" The leaf must think use stupid," he paused. "Stupid, and weak."

"What has the leaf done, milord?" asked one of the shadowed figures.

"After our failed little acquisition, we demanded a body in return. The body of the head of the Hyuga clan. If we couldn't breed the blood line into our country, we would experiment on it."

"Has the body of that man arrived? Or are we to escort it?" another asked.

"No, it has arrived all right, but it was not who we asked for! It was that damnable man's twin brother! His eyes and DNA were sealed after death with that damn seal the branch members use!" Calming, he continued. " They put us into a type of bind with that move. We cannot publicly denounce what they have done nor can we simply march in, and take it. We have to be more cunning then that. "

"What are your orders, milord?" the three spoke.

The man grinned. "You three are to observe the young heiress, and her mother. You are to take either one when the chance presents itself. This is a long-term mission. Take as much time as needed. You cannot be found, nor can you be linked to this village. For the betterment of Kumo you must succeed."

"Hai, Raikage."

Two years later:

After much planning and watching, the Kumo ninjas were ready to make their move. The young heiress and her mother took an afternoon walk through the large park. They got lunch, and sat to eat it at a bench away from the busy stand. This is where they would make their move. The two females made their way thru the throngs of people to a local ramen stand. Placing their order, they waited. Hinata fidgeted around her mother's legs. She stared into the crowd, looking for the young man she had met here the other day, hoping they would be able to talk again. Failing to see him, she took the food and walked with her mother to her bench.

A young blonde boy rushed through the crowd drawing glares, but little else, his sole focus on reaching his destination. The ramen stand. He had promised the little girl he had met yesterday that he would be there tomorrow, and if he learnt anything from the old man, it was NEVER break a promise. He had spent too much time at the training ground, and lost track of time, and was now hurrying to meet her. Arriving at the stand he greeted Ayame and Teuchi. Seeing that the girl and her mother weren't, there he went to towards the bench they had taken him to yesterday, hoping to catch them there.

Hinata, meanwhile, was worried. She was worried that her newly met friend didn't like her. Didn't want to be seen around her, thought her a weakling like her father. She passed the time with her mother, chatting about the happenings of the Clan, and what she wanted to do after training with her father that evening. Hinata's little sister was with the wet nurse for the evening, and they could do whatever she wanted. A cracking of a twig had her mother aware in a moment, but it was already too late. A prick to her neck, and she was unable to move. Hinata panicked, and raced to her mother hoping to help. She found herself hoisted over a shoulder, and a gag firmly placed in her mouth. Tears fell down her face.

Naruto was rushing head long to the bench when he witnessed everything. Shock over loaded his system. His two new friends were being taken prisoner. He didn't have many friends. He couldn't let his two new ones be taken. He reached into his tattered pocket, and pulled out the bent kunai that he'd found near a training ground. He threw it, and charged in.

Only years of experience allowed the kidnapper to dodge the poorly thrown blade. Turning to face what he assumed was a squad of ANBU, he was surprised to see merely a racing boy. He laughed, and swatted the boy away. Hinata watched in horror as her new friend flew away landing in a heap yards away. Her eyes widened as she watched him rise from the dust and race once more into their rescue, only to be thrown away again. Hinata and her mother were cried as this happened three more times. Blood ran down Naruto's lip. A black eye was forming, and he was walking with a limp. Still, he walked towards the group.

"Look kid, I'm losing patience with you. If you don't leave soon or play dead you really will be," one of the kidnappers snarled.

Naruto paused for a moment, regarding the men. "I.. I won't let...I won't let you have them," came his strained response. The three ninjas sneered at the boy.

"Fine have it your way, death it is"

The man walked up to the now stationary Naruto drawing a blade. "So long kid!" Naruto stood defiantly, glaring at the man like he had the villagers many times before. While never physically harmed the mental damage was just as bad. The stroke never fell. Holding the blade back was a man in a dog mask. Three others soon joined him.

"You three are under arrest for assaulting a citizen of Konoha, a wife of a clan head, and their heiress. Come along peacefully." said the dog-faced man.

The Ninja broke free of his grip, jumping back to his companions. "That damn brat kept us to busy. This was NOT part of the plan" one spat.

"I know! We have little choice. Fight, and run or we do as instructed."

The two others nodded in agreement. Throwing several smoke bombs they took two the surrounding tree's. Their escape was cut short however as they where throwback to the ground. As the smoke cleared, they were faced with something they had tried to avoid at all cost. The third Hokage was standing before them. A hard gleam was set in his eyes. Seeing their only escape route cut off they moved into plan B. The three pulled open their vests, exposing exploding notes. The Konoha ninja moved to rescue the girls, but they knew they wouldn't make it in time. Using her remaining strength, Hinata's mother was able to shield her daughter from the blast.

Hinata lowered her head into her knees, and cried. Cried for her lost childhood, cried for her lost mother, and cried for the boy who never knew his mother.

The setting sun painted the room with hues of orange, and red. A set of piercing blue eyes stared lifelessly through the big sliding windows that he stood next to. His mind in turmoil about the past few days. He knew he was leaving on a training trip, he should be happy. Yet all he could feel was a gaping hole. In the span of a few hours he had lost his family. He wasn't strong enough to stop his so-called brother from falling into darkness. He watched as his crush walked willing into the shadows to follow a boy who didn't return her feelings. He lowered his head more as he thought about the two girls that had showed up with Sakura. If it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei... he paused in that train of thought, not wanting to think about what might have happened. He had failed them as well, Ino had lost her crush, her rival, and her best friend. These thought played through Naruto's mind until a voice broke him out of them.

"Hey, gaki."

"What brings you here today, Jiraiya-sensei?" came the monotone response.

That caught him off guard, but he didn't let it show he wasn't Konaho's top spymaster for nothing. "I just came to talk to you a bit." said Jiraiya as he came into the room, and stood looking out the window with his pupil. " After our last conversation I did some thinking. And you're right, I was only going to teach you how to wield the foxes' chakra better, clean up your fighting style, and come back. I was going to let Kakashi teach you jutsu."

"And now? Why change your mind?" asked Naruto never taking his eyes off the village below.

Jiraiya paused for a second. His eyes fluttered to the door for a brief second before moving back to the window. He took a deep breath, contemplating . "You were right." stated Jiraiya simply. " You deserve better than that. No half measures will keep you alive, and help you with the goal you want for yourself."

For the first time since he had entered the room Naruto looked upon his sensei. "Hokage is a dream of mine,. My goal is something completely different." He looked back out the window. "I failed them, ero-sennin. I wasn't strong enough, wasn't smart enough. "

"I know. Losing a teammate is very rough, and you'll always wonder, what could I have done better? what..."

"I'm not talking about that bastard! I failed to keep Ino and Hinata safe. If Kakashi-sensei hadn't showed up they would have been raped and killed. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself... I know what it's like to have something sacred taken by force.'

To his credit, Jiraiya was able to keep the shock from his face. Though inside he was raging, and heads would roll. A very quiet gasp was heard from the hallway. He shot his eyes to the door, and back to Naruto, who seemed to be lost in his own world. "Get some sleep, Gaki, for tomorrow you start on the road to your goal... and your dream."

Jiraiya exited the room, and looked around the hallway. "You can come out now," he said. A few seconds later, a young blonde girl stood in front of him. Her head was held down in shame. Jiraiya regarded the young woman for a moment. _'A Yamanaka? And the heiress! Damn, Gaki has all the luck, I swear' _"What brings a pretty girl like you here?" he asked with a lecherous look.

The young women paid no attention to the look she was getting. "I came to see how he was doing. I d-didn't mean to overhear your conversation." Gathering her courage, she asked the question bugging her. "Is it true?' she asked in a low tone, so low that Jiraiya almost missed it.

He knew what she meant, but he had to see the resolve this girl had. "Is what true?"

Ino's head snapped up. Tears threaten to spill. God, she hated to cry, and she'd been doing far too much of it lately. Looking right into the eyes of the man in front of her, she asked again. "Is it true what he said."

Jiraiya was taken aback by the sheer determination he saw in her eyes. They were daring him to lie to her, daring him to dance around the question. For a moment, he saw a younger Tsunade in the making. And it scared the piss out of him.

XxXx

Cliff hanger! Sorry for the long, long over do update. Real life beat me to death, and this chapter didn't want to flow. I wasn't to happy with it, ended up rewriting it several times. still not pleased with it, but much better than it was. Sometimes thing just have to be forced in order to move on i guess. Hope you enjoy. Please review


End file.
